<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would You Still Love Me by Armayra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737794">Would You Still Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra'>Armayra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me when Ben Solo is back. You are not the man I fell in love with."</p><p>Ben and Rey have a massive fight and she leaves him. That same night she gets into a car crash, resulting in the loss of her memories. Ben decides that Rey will be better off not remembering him. Rose has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would You Still Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was playing Amnesia: Memories and Shin kept reminding me of Ben and so this was born. One shot, most likely.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she first started coming back to consciousness, there was only one word on her mind.</p><p>"<em>Ben."</em></p><p>"…y"</p><p>There was a sound, she didn't know where it was, but it felt nearby.</p><p>"…ey."</p><p>The sound was a voice; someone was calling.</p><p>"…ease…ke…up…"</p><p>The voice was deep and pained; sounding on the brink of tears. She didn't know why, but the sound made her heart ache. She had to go to him, had to ease whatever was causing him so much pain.</p><p>But it was hard, as if she was trapped, struggling as if a large weight had been placed on top of her.</p><p>"…please…"</p><p>Was that…was that sniffling? She wondered if he was fully crying now, and the pain in her heart grew worse. She tried harder to get him, to do anything to stop the pain, but right as she felt she was about to break the surface –</p><p>A different pain, white hot and searing, shot through her; all of her energy drained away, sending her crashing back into the dark.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry…</em>
</p><p>/</p><p>He had really done it this time. The one person that had managed to put up with his antics was now laying comatose on the hospital bed in front of him.</p><p>And for what? Because he couldn't see past his own idiocy to see that he already had the one thing that truly mattered?</p><p>"Ben…" It was barely above a whisper, but his head shot up, expecting to see her looking at him.</p><p>Instead, she had barely moved, her eyes still closed and her head turned ever so slightly towards him.</p><p>"Rey…" He whispered, taking her hand gently in both of his. Her face shifted, and her head moved so that she was facing him fully. He took it as a good sign to keep going. "Rey…please wake up…"</p><p>His eyes were stinging as he spoke, trying his best to keep his voice level but failing miserably. This was the first time in days that she had shown any signs of waking, and he was desperate to get her to look at him again, even if it was to continue yelling.</p><p>"Please…" He sobbed, not bothering to reach up and clear the tears that he knew had begun to fall.</p><p>Just as it looked as if she were about to open her eyes a pained expression flashed across her face and she stopped moving, her face falling back into a deep slumber.</p><p>"Rey?" He reached up, gently stroking her cheek. She had been so close to waking up, he was so close to being able to apologize – but it wasn't meant to be. Did that mean something was wrong?</p><p>He stood up, wiping his face with his sleeve before heading out to find the nurse.</p><p>/</p><p>When Rey woke up, it was to the sound of a steady, yet incredibly annoying beeping sound. She opened her eyes slowly, the sight of a sterile white ceiling greeting her.</p><p>Where was she?</p><p>She looked around, before her eyes finally settled on the sight of a man fast asleep, one arm on the bed supporting his head while his hand gripped hers.</p><p>She blinked, completely lost. The man before her was much larger than she was, his hand completely engulfing hers and she was extremely doubtful that the way he was bent over could be comfortable. She had no idea who he was, but the warmth from his hand was pleasant, so she wasn't exactly about to complain. Slowly, she wrapped her fingers around his.</p><p>As if it were the trigger to break the spell, the man stirred, finally looking up at her and oh, what had she done to deserve such a handsome man sleeping next to her?</p><p>He stared at her, his eyes growing wide in surprise. "Rey, you're awake!" She could only nod dumbly, enraptured by his brilliant smile. "Listen, I'm sorry," he began in a hurried tone, his face falling, "I didn't mean - "</p><p>She quickly placed a hand on his mouth, stopping him from going any further. "Before you get too far I have a few questions." She said, trying to keep the heat from rising in her cheeks as he nodded against her. "You called me Rey. Is that my name?" She asked, pulling her hand back and dropping it so that it was resting at her side.</p><p>His face fell completely at her question, his eyes growing dark as he glanced away. "Yeah…it is." She wasn't entirely sure how to read his expression, or why it bothered her so much.</p><p>It only made her next question that much harder, but she had to know. "That's good to know…but, um, I'm sorry to ask, but who are you?"</p><p>"I'm…" He looked down, as if trying to hide his face. "I'm nothing special. Just…Ben. You can call me Ben." He stood up abruptly, making his way over to the door. "I'll tell the nurse you're awake."</p><p>With that he was gone, leaving her with nothing but a name and a strange hole in her heart.</p><p>/</p><p>Ben had managed to keep it together long enough to tell the Nurse about Rey, and make his way outside, before sliding down the wall on the side of the hospital building. Blearily, her took out his phone, blinking back tears as he scrolled to Rose's contact info.</p><p>
  <strong>Ben:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She's awake</strong>
</p><p>It was a simple message, but enough to get the point across. Rose was Rey's best friend, and he knew that with her Rey would get the proper care.</p><p>He didn't deserve Rey; he never did. After what he had done, it was only fitting this was his punishment.</p><p>"<em>What happened to spending more time together?"</em></p><p>"<em>It's only a month, Rey, and then we can spend all the time we want together. Snoke says –"</em></p><p>"<em>That's the problem right there! He's always doing this! He always says something like 'it will only be a few days' but then I end up not seeing you for two weeks!"</em></p><p>"<em>I know, I'm sorry but this time I know he means it. This time I will finally be able to make a name for myself, completely by myself, away from my family's legacy."</em></p><p>"<em>You say that but I know that it's not true. First, it's one month then three, then six! Snoke is just using you, lying like he always does."</em></p><p>"<em>Are you sure it's not that you just want me to be stuck under my parents shadow forever?"</em></p><p>"<em>You know that's not what I meant." She walked angrily over to the door, placing her hand on the doorknob. "I can't take this anymore. Tell me when Ben Solo is back."</em></p><p>"<em>Rey, I'm right here, I never left."</em></p><p>"<em>No," She looked over at him, her gaze piercing, "you are not the man I fell in love with."</em></p><p>With that she was gone, and he was left with nothing but his own screaming thoughts to keep him company. He never should have let her go; she didn't normally need much of an excuse to stay the night, but that night the rain was raging outside, and it was just after dinner that he made the worse mistake of his life. He didn't know how long he had stood there after she slammed the door on him, but he was eventually broken out of it by the sound of his phone ringing.</p><p>"<em>Is this Ben Solo? This is Mercy hospital. I'm calling because you are listed as the emergency contact on Rey Johnson's phone."</em></p><p>He was sure that he would never forget the feeling of his heart plunging into his stomach, of his throat becoming drier than the desert.</p><p>"<em>Is...is Rey alright?" He swallowed hard, trying to remember how to speak. "Hello?" He added, a bit more frantic when all he received was silence on the other end of the line.</em></p><p>"<em>She's...she was involved in a car accident and is in critical condition."</em></p><p>
  <em>There was more that was said, but he didn't hear it. His legs gave out, sending both him and his phone crashing to the floor.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sir, sir are you alright?!"</em></p><p>
  <em>It was only at the prompting from the other end did he remember that call had not yet ended. "I'm coming, I'll be there for her soon."</em>
</p><p>When he had first arrived at the hospital, he hadn't been allowed to see her immediately. She was in 'Emergency surgery' they had told him. He must have looked as bad as he felt since multiple nurses had tried to insist that he have a checkup, but he had pushed them off. He felt even worse when he was finally allowed to see her; still unconscious and covered in bandages. He had collapsed in the chair next to the bed, his legs unable to support his weight any longer.</p><p>He should've been smarter, should've <em>listened </em>to her. If he had been able to get past himself then she wouldn't have gone recklessly into the raging storm, wouldn't have gotten into that awful wreck - he slammed his fist on the ground, the guilt twisting around inside him like a knife.</p><p>He pushed himself up from the ground slowly, needing to leave before he knew Rose would arrive, walking to his car almost mechanically. He turned on the car in a daze, working on autopilot more than any real desire to move. Rey was a social creature; she had plenty of friends that would take better care of her then he ever could. She would be far better and happier without him. As long as Rey was alive, that would be good enough for him.</p><p>/</p><p>The man that had introduced himself as Ben never came back. Instead, a cheery woman that had introduced herself as Rose appeared in his stead. While still sad, Rose took the news of her loss of memory better than Ben had. Rose took care of her instead, signing the release papers a few days later once she had been cleared and guiding her back home. Rose was nice, she decided. No matter how silly the question felt, Rose always answered it.</p><p>"Was anyone with me during the accident?" Rey asked once they were back in the place that Rose had told her was her home. It was a small apartment, but it was brightly decorated, and it brought her a feeling of comfort.</p><p>Rose shook her head, leading Rey to take a seat on the nearby couch. It looked like it had seen better days, but was still something that she felt was good to curl up on with a good book. "No, you were alone. It was a passerby that called it in, and then the hospital got Ben's contact from your phone. He's the one that told the rest of us you were there."</p><p>"Ben..." Rey said, playing with the name on her tongue, "he's the one I woke up to. He said he was going to talk to the nurse, but never came back. Where is he?"</p><p>Rose sighed; a long suffering look on her face. "Being difficult, is where he is."</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>Rose shook head, pulling out her phone and staring at something on the screen. "No one's heard a word from him since he sent me the text saying you were awake. I don't know why, but he must feel guilty for some reason and ran away. Coward." She grumbled at the end.</p><p>"He told me his name, but...who is he?" Rey asked. "He said he wasn't anything special, but...what was he to me?" She placed a hand to her chest as she spoke, where an ache had settled ever since he had left.</p><p>"He's...oh, I see what he's up too." Rose's frown deepened, and she started glaring at her phone instead.</p><p>"Rose, that doesn't explain anything."</p><p>"Right, sorry. I know things were getting a bit rocky between you two because of his job, but I thought you were working it out."</p><p>"<em>Rose." </em>Rey groaned, placing her head in hands, feeling more than a little frustrated. She racked her brain for a real answer, trying to remember in detail who Ben was to her. She hated having to ask; especially when people kept forgetting that she couldn't even remember the smallest detail about herself. "Just give me a straight answer <em>please</em>."</p><p>"...He's your boyfriend." Rose finally said, sounding a bit hesitant. "You two were pretty close, and I know you were thinking about moving in with him."</p><p>"If we were so close then why isn't he here?" Rey could feel the edges of her eyes stinging, as if a knife had been plunged into her heart.</p><p>"<em>I'm just a kid who's been tossed around foster care so much that I'm pretty sure it means I'm unwanted."</em></p><p>"Rey? What's wrong, did you remember something?"</p><p>"Am I..." She sniffed, letting the tears flow freely, "am I unwanted? That's why he left, isn't it? I'm broken now, so he doesn't want me anymore..."</p><p>"No!" Rose pulled her close, holding her tightly. "Ben's just being an idiot. He just needs the right push and I'm sure he'll come back for you."</p><p>/</p><p>It was a few days after Rey had woken up and Ben was sitting on his couch, staring absently at his laptop while he slowly picked at a bowl of cereal. In truth he wasn't fond of the stuff, but he didn't feel like cooking and it was the only thing he had around that didn't require any preparation. It was one of the things that Rey always left, despite Ben's protests that he could make her something that would be far better tasting.</p><p>He sighed, looking down at the half-eaten contents of the bowl, the thought of Rey resulting in any desire to eat leaving. He set it down next to his laptop with a thunk, before turning back to the screen. He had spent the last few days going back and forth of wither or not he wanted to go back to work, to throw himself in so deep that he could no longer remember the pain. In the end, he had decided that he couldn't; that it would be too hard to go back to the very thing that had caused Rey so much pain.</p><p>He wasn't sure what to do after that. His relationship with his parents was strained, so much so that he had barely mentioned them to Rey, so going back to them was out of the question. He wondered if maybe he should do some traveling, but no, once he had made it big that was supposed to be his and Rey's thing. Eventually he had decided that perhaps he could try freelancing.</p><p>He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up, to get the motivation to do something. He hadn't slept well since Rey's accident, and it was only getting harder and harder to fall asleep as the days passed without her. He felt empty without her around, his condo feeling that much darker and colder without her bright smile to warm the place.</p><p>He was still staring at the laptop when someone banged loudly on his door. He ignored it, far from in the mood for visitors.</p><p>"BEN SOLO I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"</p><p>A chill ran down Ben's spine as Rose Tico's voice came loud and clear through his door, as if it were open. He looked over at it, eyes wide and a bit terrified at what she was about to do.</p><p>"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN FIVE SECONDS, I'M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN!"</p><p>Ben scrambled up from the couch, making a mad dash for the door. He didn't know exactly <em>how </em>she would go about breaking it down, but by this point he knew that it wasn't just an empty threat. Not after he'd witnessed her taze Finn that one time.</p><p>He fumbled with the door lock, before finally getting it, throwing it open. "What?!"</p><p>Rose glared up at him, her arms crossed, not at all bothered by just how much taller he was then her. "What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Eating breakfast." He lied. "What are <em>you </em>doing?"</p><p>"Why are you not with Rey?" Rose demanded more than asked.</p><p>Ben looked away, no longer able to hold Rose's gaze. "...She doesn't need me." He muttered after a brief pause. "She doesn't remember me anyways; it'll be better for her if she doesn't."</p><p>"Like hell it is!" In quickest of moments, Rose had reached up and yanked on his collar, forcing him to her eye level and making sure that he was looking at her. Despite her small size, Rose was scary when she was angry. "Her mind may not remember, but her heart still does! She's been asking about you, and you do realize that you've made her cry, right?!" Rose roughly let go of him, but still continued to glare. "So, what are you going to do to make it up to her, Solo?"</p><p>"She really...asked about me?" He asked, a bit dumbstruck. After their argument he would have thought Rey would've wrote him off completely.</p><p>Rose sighed heavily. "You're lucky you're cute because you really are an idiot." She shook her head. "Of <em>course</em>,she asked about you. I don't know what happened between you two before all this started, but it's obvious that she still loves you."</p><p>He nodded slowly, letting Rose's words sink in. "Alright," he said, "I'll...I'll go see her." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I never meant to make her cry."</p><p>"Oh, I figured that, which is why I told you." Rose took a few steps back, getting ready to take her leave. "If I don't hear that you've gone to her by tomorrow, I won't knock next time and just skip straight to knocking your door down."</p><p>Ben chucked. "Alright, I get the message. Don't worry, I'll be there."</p><p>Rose nodded and left, and Ben went back inside. He went to the kitchen cupboards, pulling out all the things he needed to make Rey's favorite cookie. It didn't feel like enough to show up empty handed; he wanted to bring her something he knew would make her happy.</p><p>/</p><p>Rey had just finished lunch when a knock came at her door. She got up, wondering if Rose had forgotten something, or if it was one of the other friends she had met coming to check in on her. She certainly wouldn't mind the company; it was lonely to live alone, and she wasn't surprised that she had been thinking about moving in with Ben before she had forgot everything.</p><p>When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Ben standing there. He was just as handsome as the first time she had seen him after waking up in the hospital, only this time he was fidgeting adorably.</p><p>"Ben! You came." She said, unable to contain the smile that was spreading across her face at the sight of him.</p><p>"Um, hi." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, made these for you. An apology for not being here sooner." She looked down from his face, to where he was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies in his free hand. "They're you're favorite – I mean, they were. I... guess I don't know if they still are."</p><p>Rey took the plate gently, her smile only widening as she watched him. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, moving so that there was enough room for him to enter.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked, watching her closely.</p><p>"Positive. I wouldn't have asked otherwise, right?"</p><p>"I... guess you're right." He stepped in, and even though she figured that he must have been inside countless times, he still looked nervous, as if this was the first.</p><p>"What took you so long to get here?" Rey asked, sitting down on her couch and setting the plate on the coffee table, reaching in to grab one of the cookies.</p><p>"Sorry, I... had to get my head in order." He sat down on the opposite side of the couch, and the nagging part of her wanted to beg him to sit closer.</p><p>"It took you long enough. But I've figured that I can trust Rose, and she told me that you would come around eventually."</p><p>"...What did she tell you about me, anyways?" Ben asked, looking at her cautiously.</p><p>"She said that you're my boyfriend." Rey said casually, taking a bite of the cookie in her hand. It was soft and chewy, the chocolate chips melting perfectly in her mouth. "Oh, but she didn't mention you know how to bake." She sighed dreamily, savoring the taste.</p><p>"<em>Rey, what are you eating?"</em></p><p>"<em>Cookies I got when I was at the store."</em></p><p>"<em>I can see that, but </em><em><span>why </span></em><em>are you eating them?"</em></p><p>"<em>Because they were cheap and I was hungry?"</em></p><p>
  <em>A frown.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hey, Ben those are mine! Get your own!"</em></p><p>"<em>No, these are trash. I'm going to show you what a proper cookie is supposed to taste like."</em></p><p>Rey giggled, delighting in her knew found memory. "I remember this taste." She said, looking over at him. "You used to cook for me all the time, didn't you?"</p><p>Ben nodded slowly. "I couldn't stand watching you eat those terrible frozen foods for very long." He paused for a moment, before asking cautiously, "Do you believe what Rose told you about me?"</p><p>"It took some time, but you came for me, didn't you?" She said, taking another bite of her cookie. "And I honestly don't know why else you would bring me such a tasty treat if you weren't."</p><p>"Rey, I... thank you." His shoulders dropped in relief, and he suddenly looked extremely tired, as if he had been holding everything in. "I know this won't make sense to you right now, but I have to tell you. I did quit my job like you kept telling me. We can be together as much as you want from now on. And you said to tell you when Ben Solo is back and... I think it's safe to assume he is."</p><p>She stared at him, a strange yet familiar warmth bubbling up inside her at his words. She didn't know why, but his words felt significant; as if they were something she had been waiting for before, and she could feel the edges of her eyes begin to prickle.</p><p>"<em>Tell me when Ben Solo is back."</em></p><p>"<em>You are not the man I fell in love with."</em></p><p>
  <em>She had run to her car, driving off into the storm with more than just the rain obscuring her vision. She hadn't seen the truck coming -</em>
</p><p>Rey gasped, her eyes growing wide. She didn't remember the details surrounding it, but it didn't matter. Ben was back, here with her once again. She threw herself against him, hugging him tightly as she could feel the tears beginning to fall. "You're such an idiot."</p><p>Ben was surprised for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'll forgive you if you promise never to leave me again."</p><p>"I promise, sweetheart." He said, placing a kiss atop her head. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>